A Foreign Son
by Gio Poynter
Summary: AU one-shot. Finchel is living in New York and decides to host a foreign student, Rory Flanagan.


**HI GUYS! So, new one-shot here. Sorry if i made any gramatical mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Again, i don't own any of them.**

Finn and Rachel were a great couple and had a successfull life in New York, but they were feeling kind of lonely. Unfortunately, Rachel couldn't have kids and the process of adoption took too long. So, one day, Finn had an idea:

"Let's host a foreign exchange student!"

After a lot of talking, Rachel agreed with Finn's plans. They had to sign a lot of things, but they were happy about it.

One day, they received a letter saying that they were going to host some sixteen-year-old boy.

They found out that his name was Rory Flanagan and that he was coming from Ireland.

"Hm, hi i'm Rory" The boy introduced himself when they opened the front door.

Rachel gave him a huge smile and a big hug "Welcome to the family, Rory"

They spent the whole evening talking about Rory's life and family in Ireland.

"Finn, i don't understand half of the things he says" Rachel whispered to her husband while she washed the dishes.

"Hey, we'll get used to it, okay?" He kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Finn heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen and got out of the bed careful not to wake Rachel.<p>

Rory was leaning against the counter of the kitchen and drinking a glass of water.

"Hey man, is everything okay?"

"Hm, yeah. I just can't sleep" Rory said, looking at the water.

"I know that you're uncomfortable living with strangers, but i just want you to know how much this is important to us. You barely know me or Rachel, but you can trust on us, okay?"

"Okay, thank you very much. You two seem like nice people"

"I don't know about me, but Rachel really is wonderful. She can't have kids and i hate seeing her sad everyday. That's why i thought we could host a foreign exchange student. She would be an amazing mother"

"I'm sorry to hear about that" Rory said, sincerely.

"It's okay, we'll do our best to treat you like our son"

"And i'll do my best to be an amazing son" He smiled at Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn was surprised when he saw a green Rory coming back from his first day at school.<p>

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"I got slushied..." He answered while he tried to take the ice off of his eyes.

"Oh my God, Rory!" Rachel appeared in the living room. She immediatly dragged him to the bathroom and started to clean his face with a towel. "How did this happened?"

"I don't know. Out of nowhere these football players appeared and throwed a slushie at me. And it burns! Ouch!"

"Yeah, we know the feeling" Finn said, helping Rachel with another towel.

"You do?"

"Yeah. We were in Glee Club, so we were like the losers of school" Rachel explained.

"Glee Club? Is this where you have to sing and dance?"

"Yep"

"I like to sing. But i don't do it very often"

An imagine of the three of them performing popped into Rachel's mind as she smile at her husband.

Knowing his wife very well, Finn just rolled his eyes.

The two of them cleaned Rory's face before he went to the shower and then they told him that everything was going to be okay and that he just needed to get through it.

* * *

><p>On the next week, Finn realised that Rory was a little lost in his mind.<p>

"Hey" He called his attention "What's up, buddy?"

"It's nothing"

"Hey, you can tell me anything. C'mon, i can help you"

"Hm, it's a... girl problem" Rory blushed.

"You got a crush, huh? It's fine. I'll help you. I'm great with women" Finn said.

Rachel started to laugh out loud like it was the funniest thing she have ever heard.

"What?" He asked "I am."

"No you're not. You were just lucky that i was already falling in love with you"

"Okay, okay. But i can try to help." Finn turned his head to Rory "Listen, women are very needy. So, you just need to tell them how pretty they look everyday"

"Okay..."

"What? No!" Rachel didn't agree. "Look, i'm a woman, you'll get better advices from me. So, just be nice to her and make her feel special, okay?

Rory nodded and thanked both of them before he went back to his room.

"Hmpf, i'm not needy" Rachel sat on the couch beside Finn. "Am i?"

"You are" He giggled and hugged her when she pouted "But i like needy Rachel. It means i can kiss you every single time" He kissed her deeply.

"You know, i don't have to be needy for you to kiss me whenever you want"

"Hm, that's a good thing to know" Finn kissed her more passionately and then took her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>After that night, Rory started to feel a lot more comfortable around the couple and decided to ask for more advices from them.<p>

One day, Finn borrowed his car to Rory and when he asked where he was going, Rory answered with a smile "I'm going on a date with Sugar, the girl i was talking about"

"So, our advices worked, huh?"

"Yeah, they were very helpful" Rory said. Suddenly, he gave Finn a big hug "I know you two are gonna be great parents when you adopt a child. Thank you for everything"

"You're welcome" Finn smiled at him.

"I wish i didn't have to leave next year, but i guess we can enjoy our time until then, right?"

"Right. I'm gonna make you so irresistible that every man in that school is gonna bow to you because you'll be around of a lot of women wanting a piece of Rory Flanagan"

"Yeah... For now, i think i'm just gonna try to work things out with Sugar" He giggled and waved, leaving with the car.

"I won. He took my advices, not yours" Rachel said with a proud smile on her face.

"Oh, so this was a competition?" Finn raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. And i always win"

"Oh yeah?" He pulled her against him and whispered in her ear "We'll see, Mrs. Rachel Hudson, we'll see"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>


End file.
